Group Chat (Re-Make)
by LionLover23
Summary: A 'friendly' group chat starring Freddy Fazbear and his friends! Rated T for mild swearing and possible suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! In case you're wondering, I had to re-do this due to the fact I've broken a rule about the "No Chat/Script" on fanfiction. So hopefully you'll still like this. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Freddy grabbed a hold of his laptop, gently placing it upon his lap. The young bear reached over the side of his bed, grabbing a bag of chips that humans called 'Doritos'. Freddy logged into his FazBook account and clicked on the top right icon labeled 'Create Chat Group'.

In order, the bear added Chica, Foxy, Bonnie (BonBon), Goldie, Blu, and Mangle.

He titled the chat "We Love Pizza".

He leaned back into his pillows, watching as each of his friends began typing away. He grabbed a pawful of chips, stuffing them into his mouth and began typing himself.

"Hello guys."

One second later, Chica replied. "Hi Freddy!"

Foxy grinned before adding on to the conversation, "Arrrgh! Heya papa bear!~"

Freddy frowned seeing that. He HATED being called 'Papa Bear'. It always bothered him to no end. Upset, the bear began typing and answered, "Don't call me that, Foxy..."

Blue Bonnible Bunny, otherwise known as Blu, typed and replied. "I don't like pizza lol."

"Pfft, yes you do, you liar." Mangle replied.

"..."

The pink and white vixen rolled her eyes. She then noticed that Foxy was in the chat and she smiled. Having him in the same chat group as he could boost her opportunity to flirt with him.

"Pizza is soooo gud! :3" typed Chica as she munching on a slice of pizza in reality.

Now was Mangle's chance.

"Hiiii Foxxay! ;)", she typed.

Foxy, quite disturbed by Mangle's flirting, quickly began typing. He replied just as fast. "Stop hitting on me, woman ._."

Mangle giggled at his comment.

"But I love youuuu~"

Chica grinned smugly as an idea went off in her head. When she finished her pizza, her idea came out into words.

"I ship ManglexFoxy"

"As do I" Blu commented.

"Perfect for each other ;)" BonBon replied, grinning as smug as Chica.

Freddy, noticing what's going on, chuckled and replied.

"I'll say"

Foxy's ears lowered as he saw all his friends shipping him with Mangle. He couldn't see himself with her. She's nice and all, but he likes Freddy dammit!

"Arrrgh, ye bunch of landlubbers! :(("

Mangle only smiled more as her paws went typing away.

"Where's my 'I love you too'?"

Trying not to be rude, Foxy sighed in annoyance and replied.

"Ye ain't gettin' it"

Mangle answered to his comment.

" :( "

"Don't be rude *spritz Foxy wit water*", Chica typed, eating another slice of pizza.

The red fox rolled his eyes and went along with his friend's roleplay.

"*hisses*"

Meanwhile, Goldie was scrolling through his video files on his laptop. He licked his lips when his eyes locked onto one in particular. It was titled "Freddy's Accident". He would always watch this when feeling down, so he figured now would be a good time to show the chat, And to troll his brother for fun.

The golden bear uploaded the video with a caption of _:))))_

Bonnie was the first to reply.

"OH MY"

Blu cringed and paused the video halfway. The video should be deleted from his memory and to never return.

"MY EYES!" the blue bunny commented.

Chica, who for some reason unaffected by the video, smiled, "Aww, how cute"

Foxy, disgusted from what he saw, felt the the dying need to rinse his eyes out. Literally.

"Ahhhh! I must rinse me eyes out"

However, anger rose inside of Freddy. He didn't even bother to play the video his brother posted because he knew what IT was just by the comments. "Dammit Goldie, I told you not to post that video of us as KIDS! :("

The golden bear shrugged his shoulders and replied. "But I wanted to so lol"

Mangle, who watched the rather sickening video, decided it was time to change the subject.

"So who here likes to eat pancakes?"

Blu replied instantly.

"ME!"

"I luv pancakes~~" Chica replied as well.

"Yeo"

Freddy blinked when he noticed his typo.

"Typq. Meant yep."

Goldie laughed to himself at his brother's grammar errors. "Lol another 'typq'"

Frustrated, Freddy was finally able to spell correctly. "TYPO. I MEANT TYPO!"

"Is it safe now?" Foxy asked as he read through the chat he missed.

"Yes hun, it's safe now ;)"

You could practically hear the purr in Mangle's answer.

"You have to impress foxy more if you want him tho" Bonnie commented.

The fox, tired of fighting the shipping, frowned. "..."


	2. Bad News

**Hey hey hey, what's going on guys? So after doing some long (and rather tired) thinking, I've decided to cancel this story. NOT FOREVER! But as of now, I do not have motivation to continue this story, and motivation is what I need for FNAF. However, this story will most likely be up by next fall, around when "Sister Location" comes out.**

 **But I won't be gone forever.**

 **I will still make stories and try to continue some for different fandoms.**

 **(A My Little Pony story is in the process so check my stories if you like MLP ^.^)**

 **Until then, ta ta my friends!**

 **3**


End file.
